


20 Random Facts about Harry Potter and Scorpius Malfoy

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20 Random Facts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts about Harry Potter and Scorpius Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Drabble Day [prompt #3](http://hd-writers.livejournal.com/49236.html), which I may have added just so I could write one of these lists. It is Harry/Scorpius because I love kitty_fic more than I should, and cannot say no to her. Also written for hp_random_facts round 7.

1\. Scorpius Malfoy first developed a crush on Harry Potter at five when his grandmother read him "The True Story of The Boy Who Lived."

2\. They hid the book from his father, who tended to growl whenever Harry Potter was mentioned.

3\. Harry first developed a crush on Scorpius when he was dragged along to the Canons/Magpies game and saw the blond in flight.

4\. Even in orange, the man was sex on a broomstick.

5\. Contrary to popular belief, it was Harry who pursued Scorpius. Scorpius believed he was too young and inexperienced as well as too male, so he would never have approached first.

6\. On their first date they went to a Harpies game so that Scorpius could make notes about their Seeker.

7\. Scorpius didn't know he had a spectacles kink until Harry took his off the first time they got hot and heavy. Scorpius called a halt to the proceedings until the glasses were back on.

8\. Harry had always had a thing for redheads until the first time he saw the sunlight turning Scorpius' hair gold. He thanks Merlin every day that Scorpius' hair darkened at some point and was no longer the white-blond his grandfather had.

9\. After a raging argument with Draco, Harry promised Scorpius he would be polite about his father both in public and in private.

10\. When people tell Harry that he loves Scorpius because of an unrequited passion for Draco, the promise stops Harry saying that Draco has always been a whiny little git more worried about his hair than other people and Scorpius is nothing like him.

11\. Instead he says that Scorpius is the one who stole his heart and leaves it at that.

12\. Scorpius has never managed to get a similar promise from his father.

13\. When Scorpius was knocked off his broom at the championship game it was Harry's quick spellwork that saved him from death.

14\. It was at that moment that Harry realised he was in love.

15\. When Scorpius discovered he would never play again he began to sink into depression. It is Harry's faith in him that saw Scorpius turn up on Ollivander's doorstep one morning and demand an apprenticeship and a new life.

16\. When Scorpius moved in to Grimmauld Place, Kreacher spent an entire day following him around asking if there was anything Master Malfoy wished for.

17\. Harry's children join them for Sunday dinner once a month. It is never a comfortable meal.

18\. Scorpius knows that Kreacher over-salts Al's meals, but will never tell a soul.

19\. Harry cooks fancy, expensive meals for Scorpius to try to match what Scorpius ate growing up. Scorpius doesn't have the heart to tell him that his favourite meal is the egg and home-made chips Harry whips up when he's feeling lazy.

20\. When they fall asleep at night it is Harry who rests his head on Scorpius' chest. Scorpius likes the feeling that he is helping keep the nightmares at bay.


End file.
